Finders of Disgaea
by jammie.chin.3
Summary: Drew and his crew have normal lives until Drew finds a strange coded link on his computer called Disgaea. Their everyday life style is turned into a mess in this fantasy adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Finders of Disgaea

Prologue 0.1

Who is Drew?

Living our days and spending time in the clubroom was nice and simple. We are a social group who helped people with various problems, for a price of course. Our club accepts all issues and we solve them. We usually find things that people lost be it phones or even pets. As we were offered more and more requests, people dubbed us the Finders. My name is Drew, the person who most people refer to as the is the story of how a simple club turned into a super natural detective agency.

It was raining that day and everyone was out of the clubroom except me and Spring. Dex was out looking for a cat, Leo and Lyla were shopping for supplies and Spring was drawing his own manga. What was I doing? I was online searching for something interesting to amuse my boredom.

Drew: Sigh... It seems nothing exciting is going to happen...

Spring: What do you mean?

Drew: Well, it's just that some- *bonk* ow! why'd you throw your pencil at me?!

Spring: Sorry, Sorry! I freaked out, there's a spider under the desk.

Drew: I didn't realize you have arachnophobia.

Spring: Now isn't the time to joke around! Get rid of this demon!

I grasp the spider in a napkin and release it outside the clubroom. At that time the others have returned. Dex came in frowning, Leo smiling, and Lyla absent-minded as usual. The crew took a seat and had a conversation. People say I call the shots, but who am I specifically? My name is Drew, I'm 16 and have silver eyes to fit my white hair. I always wear my scarf despite whatever weather conditions we're having.

I continue to browse the internet when finally, I find something interesting. It was study of parallel universes. There was a certain code I couldn't understand, "DISGAEA". I clicked the link and the page started loading up. A shadow of some sort appeared on my screen and started speaking to me. I had everyone gather around to listen. No one could predict how much this would change our lives.

?: Greetings.

Leo: Who's this guy?

Drew: I don't know, but he has something to say I guess.

?: This may be an odd question, but how is your life? What direction is your fate heading?

Dex: Is this some sort of teacher counseling?

?: You are special to see this hidden link. Only those with a gift can see it.

Lyla: We're special? Wow!

Drew: Depends on what "special" is.

?: Your talent will be of use to me. Special, but not so much that I will mourn your death.

Leo: The hell is he talking about?

Suddenly we feel the air around us change. It was getting sucked into the computer, no... We were all getting sucked into the computer! I couldn't comprehend what was going on! We were in some sort of purple vortex. All this because I clicked a link called Disgaea?! I don't even know what it meant!

?: Don't worry my new pets. You're heading to my netherworld, a nice place.

Dex: I don't know any netherworlds, but I know they can't be nice!

?: After you arrive, head to my Castle. Don't try to escape, you won't have anywhere else to go anyway.

We hit the ground hard. I was starstruck to see the things around me. Seems like things can finally spice up my life!

(This is only the prologue and my first fanfiction so it's short. The reason for 0.1 is because I will be writing/typing the other character's perspectives. I'm a fan of Disgaea and I would be interested to see if the new group to save the world would be humans instead of demons. Thank you for reading.)


	2. Chapter 2

Finders of Disgaea

Prologue 0.2

Who is Dex?

Raining will make this job way more difficult than it already is. How am i supposed to find a missing cat in this weather? This social club offers help to everyone. We all have to pitch in and I always have to find lost pets. I like animals, but having to find one in the rain whereas it hates water is a pain. I see something in the bushes.

Dex: Found you! Wait you're not the ca- *poof*

Aurgh, it was a skunk! I smell terrible now! I get a call on my phone from the client. Apparently their cat came home by itself. i cannot describe my own rage. I walk back to school and run into Leo and Lyla on the way.

Leo: Sup Dex! Woah you smell like crap!

Lyla: Why isn't the rain washing away your stink?

Dex: Shut up, both of you. I may have run into a skunk.

Leo&Lyla: Hahaha!

Dex: Let's head back, but you are to never speak of this to anyone.

Leo: Sure, sure!

Guess I should tell you who I am. My name is Dex, the brains of the group. I have green hair and purple eyes. I wear goggles on my head ,in case of certain situations I can always wear them to over my eyes, like in places underwater or in strong winds. Though I'm usually made fun of, Drew saw my talents and invited me into the club. We enter the club as Drew was doing something outside. We sat down and Leo started a conversation.

Leo: You'll never guessed what we got at the store!

Dex: School materials?

Leo: Well that too, but no. I won the Vaca Lotto!

Dex: Huh?! That lottery has a 88% loss rate! How did YOU of all people win?

Leo: What's that supposed to mean?!

Drew: Hey guys check this out!

Leo&Dex: Huh?

We all gather around Drew's Computer. There was some sort of shadow speaking.

?: Good day to you. If you are wondering young sir, All messages are heard differently for each individual.

Leo: Who's this guy?

Drew: I don't know, but he has something to say.

?: I find you the intriguing one. You are the brains with great talent, yet you aren't using your potential.

Dex: What is this teacher counseling?

My ears start to feel blocked off from everything, but his voice. I can't hear my friends or what their so-called message is. Suddenly I'm lifted off my feet. I feel as if I'm being sucked into the computer. Wait, not just feel, I am!

?: Ever go to a netherworld? It's a fine place.

Dex: I don't know any netherworlds, but I know they're not nice!

I suddenly knocked out. I faded away from consciousness.

(Sorry it's been a while for whoever's reading this. Couldn't connect to my profile with some 503 error. As far as the story I'll give a small preview. These five are hearing different voices from different people. Those "people" will be future tutors of the cast and will guide them throughout their journey.)


End file.
